inazuma_elevenfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Leo7
|} Teamnamen Ich muss ganz ehrlich sagen, ich bin mir nicht sicher. Ich hoffe das sie Little Gigant heißen werden, Little Gigantes klingt doof. NOCH haben wir die offiziellen Dub Namen ja noch nicht, deshalb würde ich vorschlagen bis zum Release von IE3 zu warten und dann wissen wir bescheid. :) LG 20px[[Benutzer:Kartoffelboss|'Kartoffelboss']] (Diskussion) 09:03, 24. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Dann füg diese doch bitte ein. Übrigens denke ich das du das falsch verstanden hast, in Strikers steht Little Gigantes Trikot, ich denke man wollte einfach nicht Little Gigants Trikot schreiben. So könnte man das jedenfalls deuten. LG 20px[[Benutzer:Kartoffelboss|'Kartoffelboss']] (Diskussion) 17:24, 24. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Laut Inazuma Eleven Strikers ist es Little Gigantes. Dort gibt es das "Little Gigantes"-Trikot. Also nehme ich mal ganz stark an, dass das der offizielle Name sein wird. Es kann natürlich sein, dass sie den für IE3 wieder ändern, jedoch sollten wir die Seiten am besten erst einmal umbenennen. Dasselbe gilt noch für einige weitere Teams aus Inazuma Eleven 3. Ich frage aber nochmal Kartoffelboss, bevor ich eine große Umbenennungsaktion starte~ SweetHope (Diskussion) 12:34, 24. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Mir gefällt "Little Gigant" auch besser sowie alle anderen japanischen Namen, aber leider will Nintendo die ja nicht beibehalten... Wenn wir Glück haben, war "Gigantes" ja ein Tippfehler ;) Der Forum-Button ist von alleine oben in der "Im Wiki" nav bar erschienen, als ich die neue Form des Forums aktiviert habe. Bei der alten Form ging das soweit ich weiß nicht. SweetHope (Diskussion) 12:52, 24. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Ich hoffe darauf, dass sie wenigstens ab GO die Namen der Charaktere nicht mehr verunstalten. Bei GO waren die Namensänderungen nun wirklich schlecht... Das englische Wiki nutzt auch noch das alte Forum Feature. Das sieht aus wie eine Diskussionsseite (Beispiel), während das neue mehr wie eine Message Wall (Beispiel) aufgebaut ist. Deshalb haben die keinen Button. Ich fand das alte Forum jedenfalls furchtbar ungeordnet, weshalb ich mich für die neue Variante entschieden habe. Den Button gab es gratis ;) Den Forum-Button kann man auch nicht einfach hinzufügen, weil dieser Teil der Navigation nicht bearbeitet werden kann (soweit ich weiß). SweetHope (Diskussion) 13:12, 24. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Ja, das stimmt. Durch das neue Forum Feature wird auf jeder Artikelseite ein Diskussionssegment eingefügt. Es sieht allerdings so aus: Beispiel. Ich meine jetzt nicht die Kommentare unter dem Artikel sondern über dem "Lies Mehr" findet sich dieser kleine Bereich "Discussions about Ran Mori". Dieser kleine Bereich wird automatisch auf jeder Seite eingefügt. Diese Kommentar Funktion aus dem DanSen Wiki, die sich auch in dem Detektiv Conan Wiki wiederfindet und unter dem "Lies Mehr" Bereich ist, ist ein Extra Feature von Wikia, das man auch aktivieren kann, aber nicht muss. Es soll eine Diskussionsseite ersetzen, was meiner Ansicht nach aber die Seite wirklich unschön macht (je nach Kommentaren natürlich). Dieses Kommentar Feature hat allerdings rein gar nichts mit dem Forum zu tun und ich finde es auch sehr unsinnig~ Wie dir jetzt vielleicht aufgefallen ist, haben wir auch dieses "Discussions about ..." nicht im deutschen Wiki XD Nun, ich habe es heute morgen "unsichtbar gemacht". Nun sieht es so aus, als sei es gar nicht da :3 aber im Quelltext findet es sich noch. Ein anonymer User hatte damit letztens Unfug getrieben und wirklich sinnvoll erschien es mir auch nicht, weshalb ich es "entfernt" habe. SweetHope (Diskussion) 13:47, 24. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Entschuldige die späte Antwort. Ich musste vorhin weg. Ja, du kannst es gerne vorschlagen, wenn du möchtest^^ Ich glaube allerdings nicht, dass sich Genda so leicht überzeugen lässt~ Hinzu kommt, dass das Forum Feature offiziell noch in der Betaphase steckt. Das merkt man auch an der ein oder anderen Stelle... Aber es ist so viel übersichtlicher als das alte :3 SweetHope (Diskussion) 18:12, 24. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Richtig, fragen kostet ja nichts^^ Zu den Team Namen: Ich habe die 3 ausgelassen, weil Inazuma Japan im Spielverlauf von Strikers auftaucht (soweit ich mich erinnere) und somit eigentlich stimmen müsste. Orpheus und Unicorn habe ich so gelassen, weil dort die Trikots auch dieselben Namen hatten. Mal eine andere Frage: Soll ich dir deine Signatur aus dem englischen Wiki auch hier funktionsfähig machen? Dafür müsste ich ein wenig von dem englischen Wiki kopieren, aber eigentlich müsste das gehen~ SweetHope (Diskussion) 11:47, 26. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Die Signatur sollte jetzt eigentlich funktionieren :) (Entschuldige die paar Zwischenedits. Ich dachte es würde mit der persönlichen Wikia.css klappen, aber dem war nicht so...) Deine bisher verwendete Signatur hat nun allerdings auch Mouseover. Das liegt an den CSS Codes, die bereits in deiner Signatur steckten~ SweetHope (Diskussion) 20:02, 26. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Bitte^^ SweetHope (Diskussion) 21:29, 26. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Hi Sieht so aus, als wäre ich nicht der einzige SARU-Fan hier. Wie weit hast du Chrono Stone schon geguckt? Da ich ein bisschen Japanisch spreche gucke ich immer die neuesten Episoden. Ich würde mich freuen, mit dir ins Gespräch zu kommen! Kinako-chan (Diskussion) 14:56, 27. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Cool, dann sind wir schon mal zwei. Erst heute habe ich mir die 50. Episode zum dritten Mal angeschaut. Ich verstehe immer mehr und mehr, je öfter ich mir die Episoden ansehe. Ich finde es doof, dass nur wenig bis gar nichts über SARUs Vergangenheit gesagt wird (wenn was gesagt wurde, habe ich es nicht verstanden). Aber er ist schon die fünfte Staffel, daher kann man auch nicht mehr allzu viel erwarten. :-( Es ist schon ein Wunder das die Staffel so gut geworden ist, nach der Aktion mit Fifth Sector waren meine Erwartungen recht niedrig. Vielleicht (oder: hoffentlich) wird in der 51. Episode noch etwas gesagt. Ich wüsste gern, was El Dorado mit den SSC anstellt. Auch wenn Tenma und Fei einiges geradegerückt haben, ob die Typen SARU einfach so verzeihen können? P.S. Mann, schon wieder Tilden vergessen Kinako-chan (Diskussion) 18:12, 27. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Das mit der Spritze denke ich auch, und das mit der Rückblende habe ich auch schon gehört. Ich muss aber auch mal sagen: Letzten Endes ist die Spritze kein Grund, SARU nicht trotzdem zu verhaften. Ich habs schon wieder geschafft. Das ist schon das dritte Mal heute, dass ich diese Tilden vergesse! Okay, was ich eigentlich sagen wollte: Geht es nur mir so oder drehen wir uns ein bisschen im Kreis? Kinako-chan (Diskussion) 20:27, 27. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Tut mir leid, hat ein bisschen länger gedauert, mein Internet ist abgekratzt. Du kannst dieses "Gruß" gerne weglassen. Ist mir ehrlich gesagt ein bisschen zu formell. Kinako-chan (Diskussion) 20:43, 27. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Hallo? Wollte einfach nochmal anpieksen, vielleicht kommt ja noch was. Tut mir leid, bin halt ne Frau (oder zumindest auf dem Weg dahin) und Frauen brauchen jemanden zum Quatschen... Kinako-chan (Diskussion) 14:08, 28. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Schon okay, ich habe schließlich auch nicht immer Zeit. Ich wollte mal sagen: Ich bin eigentlich auch voll fürs Happy End, hatte aber gerade Lust auf ne Diskussion. Und die funktionieren nicht so gut, wenn beide Seiten der gleichen Meinung sind, dann sind es schließlich keine. ;-) Kinako-chan (Diskussion) 13:23, 29. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Wieso leider? Ich habe Tragödien schon immer gehasst. Ist es, weil man das Ende meist schon erahnen kann? Im Prinzip war ja klar, dass SARU gut wird, hat mit vielen anderen schließlich auch schon geklappt. Kidou, Aphrodi, Hiroto, Demonio, Kageyama, Tsurugi, Kariya, Fudou... Sind sicher noch mehr. Kinako-chan (Diskussion) 14:42, 29. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Mir fällt noch Garshields Handlanger und der Angestellte von Hitomikos Vater ein, der den Aliea Meteoriten an Kazemaru und so verteilt hat. Hab vergessen wie er heißt. Kinako-chan (Diskussion) 14:56, 29. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Mal sehen... Ach ja, mir fällt noch dieser Typ ein, der neben Gouenji Fifth Sector angeführt hat. Und dieser "Erzieher" mit der rosa Jacke aus dem zweiten Film. Im Gegensatz dazu fällt mir als bekehrte Figur noch Hakuryuu ein. Shuu war von Anfang an nicht wirklich unfreundlich, aber wenn man das so sieht, SARU eigentlich auch nicht. El Dorado hat heftigere Dinge veranstaltet, Stichwort Endou. Kinako-chan (Diskussion) 15:27, 29. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Und eins dieser Kinder gleich mal halb killen. Gegen die ist SARU der reinste Buddha! Ich frage mich immer noch, warum Tenma sich auf ein Bündnis mit denen einlassen konnte. So ein Naivling! Na ja, sie hätten sich vermutlich mit den SSC zusammengetan, wenn nicht plötzlich das Route Craft aufgetaucht wäre und sie alle eingesammelt hätte. Und das mitten in einem wichtigem Gespräch! Aber irgendwie ist SARU auch selbst schuld, wenn er nicht rechtzeitig zum Punkt kommt. Also mit so etwas hätte er rechnen müssen, letzten Endes war das Turnier ja SEINE Idee! Kinako-chan (Diskussion) 16:05, 29. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Ach ja ich vergaß: Was Senguuji angeht, so genau weiß ich das gar nicht mehr. Vielleicht sollte ich mir die Episode nochmal ansehen, aber jetzt habe ich dazu keine Lust. Kinako-chan (Diskussion) 16:53, 29. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Hallo, gerade on? Ich hab heute die CS Episoden 49 und 50 mit Untertiteln geguckt, und die 51 ohne (wer hätt's gedacht). War ja echt spannend, was ich so verpasst habe aufgrund von Nichtverstehen. Und auch schön, ich wusste gar nicht das Tenma und Fei so tolle Reden draufhaben. Und jetzt ist es offiziell: Das gibt reihenweise Impfungen. Kinako-chan (Diskussion) 15:01, 2. Mai 2013 (UTC) Ich erwarte nicht allzu viel von Galaxy. In dem Trailer kommen nur Tenma, Shindou und Tsurugi (als Hauptfiguren) vor. Wenn für Shinsei Inazuma Japan nur die drei herübergerettet wurden.... das kann ja heiter werden. Ich fand bisher auch die dritte Staffel am besten. Kinako-chan (Diskussion) 20:51, 4. Mai 2013 (UTC) Mal sehen was draus wird. Vorallem interessiert mich ja, warum solche Nichtskönner ausgewählt wurden. Jeder vernünftige Trainer (oder wer auch immer verantwortlich ist) würde Shinsuke oder Sangoku einem Basketballer vorziehen. Es ist immerhin die NATIONALMANNSCHAFT. Ich fänds auch cool wenn mirai no minna noch mal auftauchen würden, halte es aber für unwahrscheinlich. Und eine deutsche Nationalmannschaft... Einerseits wäre es ganz nett, habe es bei der dritten Staffel auch irgendwie vermisst. Andererseits ist Verlieren vorprogrammiert, schließlich sind die Hauptfiguren Japaner. (Auch wenn sie nicht so aussehen. Warum sehen japanische Animefiguren überhaupt so westlich aus?!?) Kinako-chan (Diskussion) 14:13, 6. Mai 2013 (UTC) Also "mirai no minna" heißt soviel wie "alle aus der Zukunft" (minna=alle (als Anrede, in den Subs oft "Guys", mirai=Zukunft, no zeigt Besitzverhältnis an) und damit meine ich Fei und Co. Ich fand "Leute aus der Zukunft" einfach langweilig, außerdem mag ich das Wort Zukunft nicht besonders. Frag mich nicht warum, es klingt einfach komisch. Kinako-chan (Diskussion) 17:31, 6. Mai 2013 (UTC) Naja, ist ja meine Schuld wenn ich so komisches Zeug schreibe, also mach dir nichts draus. Vielleicht sollte ich in Zukunft einfach von japanischen Formulierungen absehen. Kinako-chan (Diskussion) 20:40, 7. Mai 2013 (UTC) Ja, danke. Tschuldigung bin grad ein bisschen im Stress. Kinako-chan (Diskussion) 11:42, 8. Mai 2013 (UTC) Wie macht man Links in der Box? Habe gerade daran gearbeitet wegen der Positionsbildchen, dabei ist mir aufgefallen, das da Links waren, ohne dass ich da welche hingetan habe (hätte es ja gemacht, wenn ich wüsste wie es geht). Der Schuldige war schnell gefunden. ^^ Also erkläre es mir bitte. Kinako-chan (Diskussion) 12:20, 8. Mai 2013 (UTC) Ist ja alles nicht so sonderlich ernst gemeint. Ich habe auch nicht von Chrono Storm geredet, sondern von der Kinako-Seite, die ich gemacht habe. Wenn ich im Text ein Link mache, dann immer mit diesem komischen Symbol, das gabs ja bei der Charabox nicht, und du hast welche erstellt, daher die Frage. Kinako-chan (Diskussion) 12:54, 8. Mai 2013 (UTC) Scheint als wären wir beide verschiedener Meinung wenn es um den Namen von Meia's Geliebten geht. Wobei, irgendwie stimmt das nicht ganz, da mir die Schreibweise prinzipiell egal ist und ich mich mehr spontan für "Gillis" entschieden habe. Letzten Endes sind ja beide Schreibungen falsch, ich dachte nur es sieht schöner aus und ist für dieses deutsche Wiki besser. Aber das ist ja nur meine subjektive Meinung, und wie bereits gesagt, eigentlich ist mir das egal. (Ich weiß, ich schreibe gern überflüssiges Zeug.) Kinako-chan (Diskussion) 10:45, 18. Mai 2013 (UTC) Ein wahres Wort. Naja, in Wirklichkeit gibt es im Japanischen außer n überhaupt keine Doppelkonsonanten, da diese tsu eigentlich Sprechpausen sind. Es ist halt unsere Umschrift, und wer würde schon na-chimau schreiben? Oder bo-chama? Nicht, dass Doppelkonsonanten so viel sinnvoller wären, denn die bewirken mal das ganz genaue Gegenteil von Pausen, außerdem sieht nacchimau nicht unbedingt aussprechbar aus. Aber was soll's. Was ich damit sagen will ist, selbst wenn ein japanisches Wort nach unserer Definition wie ein Doppelkonsonant klingt, schreibt das keiner und andersherum. Ich will nicht behaupten, dass "Girisu" nach Doppelkonsonant klingt, habe die Schreibung aber mal gesehen und fand sie ganz nett. "Gilis" sieht als Wort einfach unästhetisch aus, meiner Meinung nach. "Giris" ist ganz nett. ^^ Kinako-chan (Diskussion) 16:26, 18. Mai 2013 (UTC) Yup, tut sie. Keine Ahnung wie das zustande kommt. Ich hoffe mal, dass es nicht daran liegt, dass ich diese Tilden da oben vergessen habe, sonst ist es am Ende noch meine Schuld... Tut mir leid... Kinako-chan (Diskussion) 18:17, 19. Mai 2013 (UTC) Jetzt ist wieder alles normal. Ich hatte schon Angst ich hätte deine Diskussion ruiniert. Ich find übrigens schade dass du dein Profilbild geändert hast, aber das Neue ist auch nicht schlecht. Man muss ja mit der Zeit gehen. ;-) Kinako-chan (Diskussion) 17:19, 20. Mai 2013 (UTC) OH NEIN, BITTE NICHT!!! *schnief* Ich kann diesen Angeber nicht leiden, mal so überhaupt nicht, ganz und gar nicht! Der kann mich mal in Ruhe lassen mit seinem ソーユートモタセ! Kinako-chan (Diskussion) 19:11, 20. Mai 2013 (UTC) Nee nee, nur ein bisschen History kaputtmachen... Und Mann, ist der egozentrisch!!! Wie der schon redet, ich kann ihn nicht hören! Kinako-chan (Diskussion) 19:18, 20. Mai 2013 (UTC) Also was Dragonball angeht bin ich nicht ganz up-to-date. *hust* Ich habe keine Ahnung! *hust* Es wäre also ganz nett, wenn du mich nicht damit zutorpedieren würdest. Und ja, wie jeder durchschnittliche Chrono Storm-Spieler Clara Jane zu sagen wäre zu freundlich XD, aber offenbar auch zu viel verlangt. Kinako-chan (Diskussion) 19:37, 20. Mai 2013 (UTC) Ist mir zu viel Text für abends um zehn. Woher weißt du eigentlich, dass ich gut Englisch kann? (Leistungskurs *smile*) Nur weil ich meine Profilbox überarbeitet habe? Kinako-chan (Diskussion) 19:59, 20. Mai 2013 (UTC) Frage zu "Grand Father" Hey^^ Ich hatte mich darüber gewundert, dass im englischen Wiki "Grand Father" anstatt "Grandfather" steht und mir ist dabei aufgefallen, dass du den Begriff geändert hast. Könntest du mir erklären warum? Meiner Meinung nach wird "グランドファーザー" zu "Grandfather" übersetzt. Damit es "Grand Father" ist müsste da meiner Meinung nach wie bei "グラ・ファ" ein Punkt dazwischen sein: "グランド・ファーザー", was allerdings nicht der Fall ist. Ich hoffe, du kannst mir weiterhelfen :) SweetHope (Diskussion) 13:52, 1. Mai 2013 (UTC) Hm... Du hast natürlich recht, dass sie "Grandfather" wohl eher anders geschrieben hätten, da es eine Verwandtschaftsbezeichnung ist... Ich hatte das ganze allerdings mehr als Analogie zu Endous Großvater gesehen und dass er sich deshalb eben "Grandfather" nennt. Also eine intentionierte Stichelei gegen den Menschen, den Kageyama eigentlich so gehasst hat xD Deshalb finde ich "Grand Father" auch so unpassend und "Grandfather" stimmig. Aber ich kann dir nicht sagen, was richtig oder falsch ist, da meine Japanischkenntnisse dann doch nicht so gut sind, dass ich mir darüber ein Urteil fällen würde. Ich dachte nur, weil bei Gra Fa extra der Punkt ist und bei Grandfather eben nicht, dass es dann "Grandfather" anstatt "Grand Father" ist und mit Bezug auf Endou Daisuke fände ich das wirklich passend~ Aber vielen Dank für deine Erläuterung^^ SweetHope (Diskussion) 14:18, 1. Mai 2013 (UTC) Ja, ich glaube, ich interpretiere manchmal etwas zu viel in die Charaktere xD Mir ist allerdings doch noch eine Idee gekommen, die "Grandfather" unterstützen könnte. Immerhin taucht "Grandfather" doch soweit ich mich erinnere in der Zukunft auf oder? (Ich habe das Event persönlich nicht erlebt, aber da Vanpheny und Garshya dabei waren, denke ich mal schon) Und in Feis Zeit ist doch sehr viel in Katakana geschrieben oder auch in Englisch wie z.B. Second Stage Children, oder die Verwendung der Worte "Yes" und "No". Dementsprechend hätte ein "おじいさん" beispielsweise sehr altmodisch und nicht in die Zeit passend gewirkt, weshalb sie eben "グランドファーザー" geschrieben haben. Außerdem ist mir gerade aufgefallen, dass alle Namen in Katakana den ・zwischen den beiden Namen haben (also Fei, Zanark, Saru, etc.). Spricht ja eigentlich dafür, dass sie bei "Grand Father" auch einen gemacht hätten, oder?~ SweetHope (Diskussion) 18:11, 1. Mai 2013 (UTC) Hm... Aber da hätte es so viele Möglichkeiten gegeben anstatt "Grand Father". Wie zum Beispiel "Master K" (er hieß ja schon mal Mister K) oder "Grand K", dann wäre das "Father" nicht drin. Hm oder aber es handelt sich um Kageyamas Vater. Dann würde "Grand Father" natürlich Sinn ergeben.... Weiterhin mixi maxen (Neologimus ^-^) Vanpheny und Garshya ja auch mit Genen, was auch auf "Grand Father" hindeuten würde, falls er damit etwas zu tun hat. (Nun habe ich gegen meine eigene Theorie argumentiert xD) Irgendwie assoziiere ich Kuroiwas/Kageyamas Aussehen aber auch mehr mit "Grandfather", da er so alt geworden ist. Naja, ich habe keine Argumente mehr, also wollte ich einfach mal nach jemandem suchen, der es besser weiß xD Ich hatte gedacht, dass Onkeikun die Szene mal übersetzt hätte, das habe ich allerdings nicht gefunden. Lediglich diesen Post von ihr: Onkeikuns Tumblr. SweetHope (Diskussion) 11:46, 3. Mai 2013 (UTC) Ich wusste, dass Onkei überzeugend ist~ Nichts zu danken :) Ich danke dir für deine Erläuterungen^^ EDIT: Das wollte ich schon die ganze Zeit mal sagen: Ich danke dir für die Bearbeitungen im Wiki^^ SweetHope (Diskussion) 18:43, 3. Mai 2013 (UTC) Techniken Hallo Leo, habe mal eine kurze Frage zu deinen hinzugefügten Techniken. Gehören die Techniken die du unter Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy gesetzt hast dem Anime oder dem Spiel (sind überhaupt schon Techniken aus dem Spiel bekannt? Wenn nein ist meine Frage bereits beantwortet!). 45px[[Benutzer:Kartoffelboss|'Kartoffelboss']] (Diskussion) 20:44, 14. Mai 2013 (UTC) Diskussionsseite Deine Diskussionsseite sah aufgrund der "Unsigniert"-Vorlage so komisch aus. Seitdem dort ein gewisser Admin dran gearbeitet hatte, war dort ein kleiner Fehler drin, den ich nun aber behoben habe^^ Es wäre allerdings schön, wenn man mich nächstes Mal über Bugs direkt informiert~ SweetHope (Diskussion) 19:47, 19. Mai 2013 (UTC) Nichts zu danken^^ Du kannst mich trotzdem gerne bei Fehlern auf Seiten ansprechen, auch wenn es deine eigene Diskussionsseite ist. Wenn ich nicht durch Zufall auf deine Diskussionsseite geschaut hätte, dann wäre es mir leider nicht aufgefallen. Deshalb wäre es mir lieb, wenn man mich in Kenntnis setzt. Dafür sind die Admins doch da^^ Und "so viel" hat die Vorlage nun auch nicht verursacht xD Jemand hatte lediglich einen Code zum schließen gelöscht, genauer gesagt den Code, sodass eben alles nach der Vorlage klein wurde~ SweetHope (Diskussion) 20:14, 19. Mai 2013 (UTC)